Only A Friendly Visit?
by VentusWind12
Summary: After becoming a true Pokemon Master, Red returns to Mt. Silver for another evening of pleasure with Blue. That is... until Gold comes over for a visit.


**A/N: AHHH! Morning! What way to start it off with an early morning smut story? ;D This is my first Pokemon wriiting. I love the pair so much, I just had to write a story about them. This takes place three years after the Emerald arc (I think). Sorry for you guys who thought it'll be Red and Blue Oak, but no. I'm using the Japanese names so it's Red and female Blue.**

**Disclaimer: Pokemon and all related characters belong to Nintendo and Shogakukan Comics**

* * *

She pushed him backwards until his back slammed against the cave wall, not seeming to care for he was occupied with... _other_ means. He tasted her tongue as she kept him pinned against the wall, relishing in the fact that she decided to wear strawberry lip-gloss. Her legs were wrapped around the Master's waist as he held her in the air with two handfuls of her posterior.

Because his hands were out of use, the girl decided to stop for a mere second for the sake of taking the nineteen year old's hat off, granting her access to his spiky black locks. Taking handfuls of his hair, she lunged for his lips, claiming them as her own.

When the two parted lips, they stared at each other, not saying anything, heavily breathing.

"How I missed you, Blue." Said the boy.

"I missed you too, Red." Responded Blue before resting her head on his shoulder.

Three years ago, it was widely announced that the Pokemon Champion, Red, was leaving his home on Mt. Silver to explore regions new to him; strengthening his team through his travels. Red had conquered the Hoenn, Sinnoh, and Unova Leagues, earning the title as Pokemon Master, the first to conquer all Pokemon Leagues.

Back in Pallet Town, Blue had been visited by Red before he left, leading to an evening that started much like the one now. The Evolver had been tuning in to the Sinnoh League broadcasr from her T.V, watching her beloved Fighter raise through the ranks and become the Champion of Sinnoh.

When the boy from Pallet Town had reached the Unova League, Blue had decided to surprise him by buying tickets to see him in person after three years away from home. She was outright ecstatic to find out that although Red had been across the world and met new people, he was still the same boy she tricked out of his badges all those years ago.

After Red's victory over Alder, he had officially gained the title of Pokemon Master and announced to the media that he was returning to his home on Mt. Silver, awaiting to be challenged. When Red visited Blue at her hotel room in Unova, she immediately accepted his offer of staying in the harsh mountain with him for awhile. Red got lonely sometimes, and Blue was just the thing to keep his mind at ease.

In Red's cavern home at the peak of Mt. Silver, Blue had decided to surprise the Fighter by gifting him with an evening showering him with affection. It was the first day in three years that Red had returned to Mt. Silver, and also the most memorable trip up the mountain.

Still holding Blue, he carried her to his bed, him sitting down as she straddled his waist. Removing his red jacket, Blue pushed him down on the bed, wrapping her fingers around his wrist to pin him under her. When she had her Champion under her, she wasted no time in attacking his lips, wrestling with his tongue.

"Blue.." He managed to breathe out.

The girl didn't respond, instead taking pleasure in the man underneath her. The brunette began to tease him, trailing small kisses around his jawline, making her way to his neck. When her lips reached a piece of flesh on his neck, she sucked on his neck, causing the Master to choke on his own breath due to the tingling sensation.

When Red attempted to raise his arms from under his love, she pushed him back down, still pleasuring him through her lips. When she stopped, she let his wrist go from her grip and sat up with him, still straddling his waist.

"W-Wow." He choked out.

With a smile, Blue grabbed the hem of his black shirt, quickly taking it off and discarding it somewhere in the room. She then removed her own blue shirt, exposing her light blue bra and leaving her clad in her red skirt.

"Ready for round two, Red-kun?" She asked with a smirk.

Red slowly nodded and was again brought down on the bed by his longtime friend and now love. She again kissed his lips, but this time, trailed kisses from his earlobe down to his collarbone. As she kissed around his neckline, the Champion's eyes rolled to a close as she continued her erotic work.

Blue was kissing her love's lips once again when they heard a knock at the door, the two instantly stopping. Getting off of the Champion, Blue quickly helped Red off the bed and made her way to the bathroom to hide from whoever in Arceus' name was here.

It was a known fact by all the Dexholders that Red and Blue had a relationship together. Yet, no one knew that they had gone above kissing. It's not that they didn't want their friends to know, it's that they thought it would be better to be ease them into the knowledge of their intimate nights together. Seeing Blue in Red's house with both their hair a mess, and their clothes wrinkled, they would eventually put two and two together and realized why Blue visited Red up here.

As Red opened the door, it revealed the pair of Crys and Gold, the latter having a huge smile on his face.

"_Sempai!_ I'm so glad you're back! I've gotten stro- why are you shirtless?"

Red's face became the same color as his face as he stuttered, trying to come up for an answer to his student's question.

"Uhh, I was... working out. Yeah, working out." Red explained with a smile on his face.

Gold bought his teacher's excuse, being the gullible kid he was; Crys, however, was not convinced.

"Maybe you should work out, Gold. Then you would have muscles like Red-kun." Crys said, battering her eyelashes at Red.

"Alright! _Sempai!_ Let's work out together!" Gold said smiling ear to ear.

"I.. don't think that's a good idea." Red said uncomfortably.

But Crys wouldn't have it, "Nonsense. C'mon Gold." Crys said as she and Gold passed by the Pokemon Master and into his house.

Red walked in behind them, shutting the door from the cold air behind him. Red only prayed that they didn't go into his room as he remembered he owned zero to none workout equipment and that his and Blue's shirts were still on the floor.

Of course, the snoopy duo made their way to his room door, Red fearing the worst. However, when they went into their teacher's room, they saw nothing but a tidy room with a made bed next to the wall. Red could only sigh in relief, of course Blue would do something like that.

"I think you guys need to leave. I'm gonna take a nap." Red lied.

Gold only nodded in disappointment as Crys looked around the room once more, seeming to search for something. When she was content, she looked at Red once more before following Gold out the room.

When Red heard the main door close, he called out, "You can come out now."

Blue exited from Red's bathroom, wearing nothing but a red robe around her. "Nice robe, but it looks better on me, don'tcha think?" She flirtingly asked.

When Red sat down on his bed, she sauntered her way over to him, placing her hands on his shoulders, forcing down once more as she straddled his stomach. Blue removed Red's robe and dove for his lips, ready to pick up where they left off.

The two were so caught up in their devices that they didn't hear the main door opening along with the pair of footsteps that followed.

The door to Red's bedroom opened and Gold screamed, "_Sempai!_ I..."

The two lovers ceased their pleasure and stared at the Gold and Crys with eyes wide like Magikarps. When Gold saw the naked form of Blue hovering over Red, his nose started to drip with blood, before it gushed out of his nose as he fell back against Crys.

"I knew it!" Crys exclaimed as she held onto the unconscious form of the Breeder.

"No, No!" Red and Blue cried. They then looked back to each other, imagining how bad things looked from Crys' eyes.

The two turned back to Crys as Red said from under Blue, "It was just a... friendly visit."

* * *

**A/N: How was it? It was my first lovey-dovey piece, so please let me know how it was. To do that, I need you guys to press that button that says, Review, it'll help a lot. If any of you guys want any story to be written involving two characters, Private Message me and I'm sure we can come to an agreement. :D**


End file.
